


April Fools

by agent_of_marvel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_of_marvel/pseuds/agent_of_marvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky pull a prank and Nat almost loses her shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic in a) a few years and b) ever on ao3! over the past few days I've wanted to start writing again and i was given the opportunity today when a friend of mine sent me an AU prompt on tumblr and i thought, what the heckie why not! so here it is!! 
> 
> prompt: pretend they hate each other AU

“Fuck you, Bucky.” Steve stood up and spat out the second Bucky stepped into their homeroom.

The few kids that were talking in their seats got instantly silent as Bucky glared back at Steve, “Don’t get all pissy at me Rogers, back the fuck off.” Bucky rolled his eyes and scoffed as he walked over to his seat in the front of the room and sat down.

Natasha sat in her seat next to Steve, dumbfounded with her mouth wide open before she rushed out the door, dragging Steve into the hallway with her.

“Nat, what the fuck, let go.” He pulled his arm from her grip and leaned against a set of lockers.

“What the fuck me? How about what the fuck you, why did you say that to Bucky?” She hastily whispered out. 

“What? Buck didn’t tell you?" Steve laughed darkly, "He was flirting with some girl at a party Friday night, right in front of me, then denied it, then ignored me for the rest of the weekend.”

Natasha stood there with a blank face for a second or two before practically glaring through the open door at Bucky. “I’m gonna-“

“Don’t.” Steve spoke quietly, “It’s whatever. Fuck him if he’s gonna be a dick about it that’s his problem.”

Nat sighed and rubbed Steve’s arm. “Steve, talk to him about it.”

Steve ran a hand through his hair, “No, fuck that, I’m done. This is the fourth time he’s done this and I’m sick and tired. I hate him, I don’t wanna have to deal with him anymore.”

Steve turned and walked back into the classroom and sat in the back. Natasha ran a hand down her face before pulling out her phone and opening a group text with Clint and Tony.

 

**Nat: bucky tried to get w a girl at tht party on friday**

**Tony: wtf**

**Clint: holy shit man**

**Nat: it gets worse, steve saw and wants to end it w buck, we gotta talk to them**

 

The two boys agreed that this needed to be talked about, and they tried talking about it with Steve and Bucky for the next two days. But they wouldn’t give in.

Tony and Clint ended up outside Bucky’s house Tuesday night to ask him to talk is out with Steve. All they got out of him was, “No, he can’t trust me. He think’s that I’m actually going to do something with one of those girls, which is stupid because I’m with him. I don’t see the problem making a girl smile a bit.”

Clint rolled his eyes, “Because you are flirting with her, do you know what that means?” 

“Definition: trying to get in the pants of the person that you are currently talking to.” Tony jokingly added in before Clint elbowed him in the side.

Bucky shrugged, “Whatever, I don’t see why it’s so bad. It’s been a year and if he can’t trust me then I don’t wanna be with him.” He then said by to the two boys and went back into his house. 

That Wednesday morning Nat dragged Bucky to the cafeteria with her so she could buy breakfast. She bought her food and the two sat at a table near the back of the café. 

Almost as if planned, which it was, Clint, Tony and Steve walked in through the back doors of the café. “Oh no, guys this is not ok.” Steve announced loudly as he tried to leave.

“Steven Grant Rogers, get back here.” Natasha scolded, standing up off the bench.

Steve huffed out a breath and walked towards Nat and Bucky, Clint and Tony right behind him.

“Nat, can you-“ “No, Bucky, I’m not gonna let this go.” She snapped at him. “I am not going to let the two of you throw away a ten year friendship and a one year relationship over something so fucking stupid.”

“Really guys, there has to be somehow you can work this out.” Clint joined in. 

“Yeah, as much as I hate how coupley you guys act, I’d rather you like each other than hate each others guts.” Tony sighed and he and Clint sat down.

“Fix this. Now.” Nat said then sat down as well.

Bucky stood up slowly, looked from his friends then to Steve. He just couldn’t do it anymore, the second he made eye contact with the blonde his lips broke out into a smile and he began laughing.

Steve followed, shortly after, clutching his sides from laughing so hard. He whiped his eyes and gasped for air as he tried to speak.

“They really bought it.” Bucky laughed out, face bright red. 

“I can’t believe it worked.” Steve gasped finally catching his breath and putting an arm around Bucky’s shoulder. 

Their three friends looked between the two and simultaneously said “What the fuck?” 

Bucky and Steve looked towards one another then back at their friends, “April Fools, guys.”

“Oh my fucking god.” Tony said. Clint was at a lost for words and Natasha was up two seconds later hitting both of the boys arms.

“I fucking hate both of you!” She yelled in between slapping each of the boys arms. 

“We’re sorry, Nat! Really but Stevie came up with it last week and I thought it would be funny!” Bucky confessed, pulling Steve into his side and kissing his forehead. 

“We really are sorry, Nat.” Steve pouted, leaning into Bucky’s side. “We didn’t think you’d be this upset about it.” 

"Didn't think I'd be this upset about it?! What id one of us did that to you! Huh? You literally almost made me think that my two best friends in existence were about to never speak again! That is not fucking funny at all!" She fumed, her arms crossing over her chest as she sat down.

"Look, Natasha, we'd never let that happen, ok." Steve spoke softly feeling a bit guilty, "And we promise if something like this does ever happen, we'd talk it out before jumping to extremes." He adds in, giving her a warm smile.

“Well,” She took a deep breath, “I guess I forgive you two idiots for almost giving me a heart attack. But you have to promise to never scare any of us like that again, ok?"

Steve smiled and leaned down to kiss Natasha on the cheek, “Promise Nat, anyway, I don’t have any plans on letting this hottie get away from me anytime soon.” Steve winked at Bucky and Tony whined about how gross they can get but how he’d let it slide this one time because he was feeling generous today.


End file.
